You jelly bro?
by MizuKageLink
Summary: NicoMaki. Nico and Maki go out somewhere. Nico may or may not get jealous. Also, are Maki's parents ok with her dating a girl?


You jelly bro?

**Nico and Maki go out somewhere. Remember my "a late night visit." Is 100% by itself. Also this takes place a few months after the roller skating one.**

The first and third year were waiting to get in to a night club with cards from Nozomi. They weren't doing anything wrong, the youngest you can be to get in would be a first year in high school, so they were fine.

Except they weren't.

"I'm sorry, you're going to need to show me ID to prove your a third year." The security man told Nico.

"Look-"

"I'm sorry, sir. Here is her ID." Maki said cutting of Nico from what ever would get them permanently kicked out.

"Why do you have my ID?" Nico whispered.

"I knew he'd ask and you wouldn't have it." The composer whispered back.

"Sorry mam. Here, go on." The man said giving back the ID to Maki and gesturing inside.

The two girls went in, and immediately regretted it.

"Why did Nozomi and Eri want to meet us here? Why not at school or something?" The red head asked.

"Who knows? But how are we suppose to find them? They said the farthest back right corner would be where they were, but there's so many people!" Nico answered.

The two girls started squeezing through people to try to get to their destination. The older of the two glanced behind to make sure the younger was still behind her, and said girl was struggling to keep up. Maki had a little bit more trouble since she was taller and... Had more curve than Nico.

Before continuing Nico reached behind her to grab the composer's hand. The red head gladly accepted and saw her lover quickly look away from her to fail at hiding her quickly reddening face.

Once the two girls got closer to the corner they realized that there were less people there than in the middle of the club. There were also a few tables and none of them were occupied. They all had either two, three or five chairs so Nico and Maki just chose the farthest back table with five chairs.

"Hey, Maki. Are you hungry? I'll go get us something." Nico asked once they were settled.

"Sure, I don't mind what it is." The first year replied.

"Stay here in case."

"The other two show up, got it." Maki finished for her elder.

Nico then ran off in what she hoped was were they could get something.

A few minutes later some guy wandered over to Maki, who was currently day dreaming about her new, and first, lover.

The man cleared his throat after trying to say hello repeatedly snapping the composer back to reality.

"I'm sorry, but what is a pretty young lady such as your self doing all alone day dreaming in a club? Did your boyfriend break up with you?" He asked with a British accent strongly suggesting he was English.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Maki replied shortly.

"Oh that's quite a coincidence chap, I don't have a girlfriend, and you're lovely, love." He replied as he sat down next to her.

As he continued his smooth talking Maki took the time to observe him.

He had black hair that was about chin length, and was wearing a black jacket over a Three Days Grace shirt. He also had black jeans and black shoes.

"Sorry, love. I just realized I haven't introduced myself yet. My name's Jonathan. And you must be?"

"Maki."

"Lovely name for a lovely lil chap. What do you say to you and me going somewhere right now? We'd make a cute couple." He just kept talking and talking. Maki couldn't help but start to ignore him.

"So are you here alone, love?" Jonathan asked.

"Hey... I'm sorry who are you?" Nico finally showed back up and asked.

"Oh hello. I'm Jonathan. You wouldn't happen to not have a boyfriend would you, love?"

"No, I don't have a boyfriend-"

"Great! How about we go out together. You and me, love." Jonathan said cutting of the third year.

Maki could handle someone hitting on her. But she couldn't handle someone hitting on Nico.

The first year got up quite suddenly, and very polity said with a forced smile "Excuse me, but would you kindly leave us alone. We're in a serious relationship and don't plan on leaving one another. Ever." Maki then leaned in to give Nico a passionate, but extremely possessive, kiss.

"Wha- oh. I um ew." Jonathan then very quickly fled to probable pretend that never happened.

"Hm, hitting on me is one thing, but hitting on my lover is another." Maki mumbled barely loud enough for Nico to hear.

"Aww, Maki you were jealous weren't you?" Nico teased.

"Wait- he was hitting on you before I got back?! That little-"

"Wait. Are you getting jealous over him hitting over me?" Maki asked without letting Nico finish talking.

"O-of course not, but you didn't answer my question either, were you jealous?"

"N-never! I'd never be jealous of s-someone hitting on y-you."

A blush was starting to dominate both girl's faces.

"Well, I bought some food, let's eat." Nico mumbled after a few moments of silence.

"Might as well, thanks."

The two girls sat down next to each other, and started eating.

When they were done neither one of them noticed that they were holding hands.

"Ne, Maki you were lonely when I left weren't you?" Nico asked with a hint of tease.

"No." The red head replied while unconsciously squeezing the older's hand.

"Sure you were. I bet when ever I leave you feel lonely, because you miss the super-idol Nico. I wouldn't blame some one for missing me."

"I bet you're even more lonely than you think I am" Maki replied.

"N-never!"

Both girls were squeezing each other's hands as if to say that they were indeed lonely without the other. Yet neither one of them realized that they, or the other, was doing it.

"Where are Nozomi and Eri?" Nico asked after a while.

"I don't kn-" Maki was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello? What? Ugh, fine. We'll just leave, bye. Nico, Nozomi and Eri say something came up and they can't come." She told her elder.

"What? It's not like either one of us wanted to be here! We could of just stayed at home together all alone and cuddled! Uh" Nico's face was matching her lover's hair.

"We should go home though, it's too loud here." Maki mumbled with her own face matching her hair.

"W-why do you want to cuddle with the super-idol Nico?" Said girl asked.

Maki only sighed and stood up, not letting go of the other girl's hand. She then said, "Come on, it's getting late."

"Fine, but can we stop by a shop on the way to your house."

"Sure, are you staying over again?" Maki asked while being led out.

"Yeah."

All the way to the store they never let go of each other's hands. Only when they reached the store and they let go did they realize how long they had been holding hands. They also noticed how empty the felt when letting go.

"Um... Could you wait here please. It's embarrassing." Nico asked in front of the shop.

"Uh, sure?" Maki questionably replied.

"Great! Thanks!" Nico said before running off into the store in the exact same manner as earlier.

A few moments later some guy started to hit on Maki.

'Wo, déjà vu.' Maki thought.

"What do ya say to you and me headin' off to spend some time in that here hotel." The guy said pointing to a love hotel.

"No thanks." Maki mumbled.

"Do you have a boyfriend? I don't see why you'd say no to this here guy."

"No I don't have a boyfriend but-"

"Well the let's get on going." He said while grabbing Maki's wrist to lead her over towards to the love hotel.

"No thanks! I said I don't have a boyfriend, but I was going to say-"

"Sir, what are you doing to my girlfriend?" Nico asked when she saw what was happening.

"What?"

"LIKE I WAS TRYING TO SAY- I don't have a boyfriend, but I have the best girlfriend anyone could ever dream of." Maki declared.

"So would you please leave us?" The composer finished. "Mou, that's two guys today what the hell? Are you finished?"

"Wha- oh yeah. Let's go." Nico replied before grabbing the red head's hand.

Once the two girls got to Maki's house, after walking hand in hand the whole time,

Nico asked, "Ne, are your parents still gone?"

"No."

The two girls went to the younger's room, but first they greeted Maki's parents. All while still holding hands. Except when greeting Maki's parents. Who knows how they'd react to Maki dating someone they don't really know, much less a girl.

"H-hey Maki? I um. I. I got you something." For the thousandth time that day Nico's face was the same color as Maki's hair.

Nico fumbled around in her back pocket while Maki looked extremely confused.

"Here." Nico said slipping something on Maki's finger.

"It's so no more guys hit on you. My original intention was just to prove that you're mine, but now you also need it to get guys to lay off. Though I understand completely why they wanted to hit on you in the first place. With you being so perfect I can't really blame them." Nico said smiling as bright as ever.

Maki looked to see what Nico had done to her hand.

"Nico? Are you... Re... A ring? Really? Thank you." Maki said before hugging the older girl.

The ring Maki was wearing was a simple plain silver ring, but the fact that Nico put it there on the ring finger of her left hand, and that it was Nico, just made Maki the happiest person alive.

It wasn't even an engagement, but Maki was happy with things as they were.

"Ne, Maki. Look at the ring closer."

She did as she was told, but there wasn't anything to see. Nico saw the confused look, and took Maki's hand into her own and turned it over revealing an engraving in the ring.

"NY. Nico, people are going to think of New York when they read that."

"I don't mind, as long as you know what it stands for."

"What's with you today, you've been teasing me a lot less, and you're acting so sweet. Why?" Maki asked.

"I've been thinking, and I'll tell you in a moment, but would you mind?" Nico asked handing a little package to Maki.

"What?" The composer replied.

"Just look."

"Oh. Gladly."

Inside was a matching ring, except it had a "MN" engraved. Maki slipped the ring on, and with that she kissed her elder.

"So what are you thinking about?" Maki asked.

"W-well... I-I think it's... It's about time your parents know." Nico replied.

"What? Why? Never mind, I know why, but still. What if the reject it? What if they won't let me see you?" The first year asked.

"I know, I know. I said I was thinking. But they deserve to know, and if they find out with out us telling them then they defiantly wouldn't let us."

"Fine, it's time to go eat dinner anyways. We should tell them then."

A little later~

Nico and Maki were opposite from the latter's parents and were holding hands under the table.

After much small talk Maki's father said, "Maki. Your mother and I were worried about your lack of boyfriend, so we've arranged a marriage for you."

.

.

.

You could hear the life draining out of the two girls.

"A-are you ok dear? You and your friend look as though the life has been drained out of you. Your completely pale."

Maki's hand received a gentle squeeze as if saying it was time to say it.

"I'm really sorry, sir. We didn't really mean to hide it. We were just scared of what you would do if you knew. But I'm sorry. I can't let Maki go to the arranged marriage. We're dating."

There was a flicker of anger in Maki's father's eyes that made Nico go even paler.

"I'm sorry. I must of misunderstood you. My daughter isn't gay, and there's no way a guest would be speaking against me."

"Papa-"

"What do you mean "my daughter isn't gay"?! Has she ever dated a man?" Nico replied slightly raising her voice.

"My daughter isn't gay. She isn't apart of that trash." He replied raising his voice over Nico.

""That trash"?! How dare you call Maki trash?! She is the most amazing person anyone could ever ask for!" Nico replied standing up, and letting go of Maki's hand to slam her own on the table.

"My daughter would never date a girl! She isn't like you-"

"Maki IS dating a girl. And. That. Doesn't. Make. Her. Any. Less. Perfect. She is absolutely perfect. From the way she thinks to the way she blinks. There isn't a single flaw to her." Nico replied quietly with emphasis on certain words.

Maki's face was starting to blend in with her hair, and Maki's mother took this time to speak up, "Dear. That's enough. I think this young girl is just fine, don't you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry girls. I got carried away. I honestly have nothing against you being gay. Your mother and I just wanted to make sure whom ever you dated honestly cared, and would go to extremes for you." Maki's father had completely calmed down.

"Wait. That was all an act?" Nico asked.

"Yes, mam."

"Papa? How did you know we were dating? And is that arranged marriage real, because I'm not going to do it." Maki asked.

"Well, your father and I were suspicious of you hanging out with someone all the time, and when you two came in you had matching rings on your ring fingers, so we put two and two together. Plus through the whole entire dinner you both kept glancing at the other, leaning towards each other, shared the same expression, and both of you had your arm under the table so I assume you two were holding hands the whole time."

"As your mother said, you two did indeed share the same expressions, just like now."

Nico and Maki had to close their mouths.

"So, does that mean you'll let us date each other?!" They asked in perfect unison, while holding hands.

"I don't see why not. You dear?"

"It's fine by me."

.

Once they had bathed and settled into Maki's room said girl asked, "Ne, Nico? Earlier you said you wanted to... To you know..."

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Nico pounced onto her junior, sending them both down onto Maki's bed.

"Does that mean you want to? I'll only do it if you say it!"

"Mou... C-c-cud-d-ddle."

"Well, that was a lot of stuttering. But I'll accept it. I'll cuddle with you all night long!"

Nico changed their position to where they were side by side, and face to face, laying down. The twin-tailed girl then hugged Maki close and tucked her own head into Maki's neck. Maki reciprocated the hug and pulled her elder closer. As close as they could possibly be.

"Good night Maki, I love you."

"I love you too Nico, sweet dreams."

An hour or two later.

"Hm, I think they'll be just fine."

"I think they're rather adorable. Look at how cute they are cuddling in their sleep." Maki's mother replied.

**WOW! That was waaayyy longer than I anticipated! That was like two one shots combined! I just meant to make a jealous Nico and that happened! Well it was worth it! Hope you enjoyed!**

**See ya~**


End file.
